¿Ramen, como afrodisíaco?
by daizukeuchiha
Summary: SasuNaru, o NaruSasu he ahí la cuestión, una pelea, una comida desperdiciada, y un nuevo afrodisíaco, tal ves puede ayudar a saber cual es tu favorito (aporte al 2º bombardeo SasuNaru, de " El final de Kishimoto me importa una mierda, yo amo el Sasunaru 3" en Facebook n,n


**¿Ramen, como afrodisiaco?**

**Advertencia:** El siguiente Fic, puede contener altas faltas de ortografía, palabras soeces, intento de lemon se requiere discreción- nos vemos al final nwn-

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Parejas:** Naru/Sasu

**Disclamer:** los personajes son de Kshimoto sensei y los utilizo sin fines de lucro

**Género:**Romance/Humor-espero-

**Tiempo**: después de la batalla final entre Naruto y Sasuke, y antes del temible 700 owo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Día tranquilo, en la gran aldea de Konoha, se podía respirar el gratificante aire de paz que irradiaba la aldea en esa época, los niños corriendo por todos lados, la gente iba y venía con compras en mano, como era el caso, de la pareja más explosiva de esa aldea.

El joven rubio, tan alegre como siempre, iba tomado de la mano, con una resplandeciente sonrisa, de aquel joven de cabellos azabaches, que una vez juro vengarse de la aldea de Konoha, acababan de comprar lo que sería su comida ese día, una bolsa de ramen con tres razones de rica comida-palabras dichas por el rubio-dos tazones para el rubio y uno para el azabache, tan tranquilos que a todos los sorprendía, ya que era costumbre verlos peleando por cualquier tontería, bueno talvez y aun no encontraban por qué pelear ese día.

-oe sasuke-

Tal vez solo tenía que esperar minutos para que empezaran a pelear

-hump?-

-cuando podre ser el activo ttebayo-

El ambiente se hizo inesperadamente tenso, y los aldeanos curiosos, disimuladamente- ya que no querían terminar cada uno con un chidori, literalmente metido en el culo-escuchaban atentos la conversación.

-estás loco verdad?- para ser sinceros, sabía que algún día esa pregunta, le haría su compañero, pero él pensó que talvez seria en el lecho de muerte de alguno de los dos, y el rubio le recriminaría por qué nunca lo dejo ser el activo.

- pero no crees, que ya me toca?- si aquel bastardo creía que se quedaría así, el era el loco, ¡a él ya le toca ser el que le metiera algo por el culo!

- eres un dobe, no creo que puedas-

Eso sí que le dio en su orgullo.

- quieres comprobar, bastardo-

Si no hubiera sido por que él tenía el ramen en la mano le habría dado un golpe, en la cara.

- no tengo la necesidad, sé que no lo lograras-

Sasuke, quería mantener esa misma mascara de indiferencia, pero mientras más se acercaban al departamento del rubio, empezaba a flaquear.

- y en qué demonios te basas para decir que no tengo la capacidad, de meterte algo por el culo-

Un tenue sonrojo apareció en el rostro, del azabache, mientras veía como Naruto, buscaba sus llaves.

- eres demasiado torpe, como para lograr eso-

- si claro, entonces tu eres el experto?-

La puerta ya estaba abierta, los dos pasaron, de largo hacia la cocina, para poder poner el ramen en unos tazones.

- claro que sí,- contesto sin más, bueno que esperaban él era Sasuke Uchiha,

Naruto le paso dos tazones, tratando, de controlar, las ganas de matarlo.

- mira bastardo, he dicho que me toca ser el activo, y por mi madre que lo seré,-

El recipiente donde el Ramen estaba depositado fue vaciado, cuidadoso mente en los platos, bajo la atenta mirada, del azabache, eran visiblemente los diferentes tics que habían aparecido, en su cara, causados por las últimas palabras de su novio.

- y yo sé que no lo lograras, te vuelvo a repetir, eres muy dobe para poder someterme-

La sonrisa socarrona que tenía en el rostro, haría que desapareciera, él era Naruto Uzumaki, además Kurama ya estaba en época de celo, era demasiado arriesgado seguir, postergando más tiempo, eso.

- **ya follatelo de una maldita vez, estúpido mocoso-** si ahí adentro el pobre Kyubi está dando de vueltas, por toda la celda.

- escucha zorro del demonio, yo, me follare a mi novio, en el momento en que mi puta gana se me dé,-

- **si claro, a ti también ya te hace agua la canoa, por tirártelo**-y eso no se podía discutir.

-bueno eso es mi problema, no lo voy a utilizar para saciar tus, instintos pervertidos- se cruzó de brazos mientras le daba la espalda

**-está bien, olvídate de mí, pero ya follatelo es más te daré un poco más de fuerza para que lo sometas, aunque se ve en su estúpida cara de niña, que quiere que se la metas, hasta el fon...-**

Prefirió dejar de escuchar a ese zorro mal hablado, a veces las según "grandes ideas" que le daba para el sexo le daban miedo.

- que te dijo, el zorro?- Sasuke lo veía con esa cara de indiferencia, aun sosteniendo el tazón que ya le había extendido para que lo tomara, por alguna razón, aun no se lo quitaba de las manos y eso le dio una idea.

- ¿porque estas tan seguro, que no lo lograre,?- jalo un poco el tazón hacia sí mismo, solo tenía que cabrearlo

- tal vez si la logres meter, el problemas radica, en que no creo que me hagas disfrutar, como yo lo hago en ti, además tú tienes más cara dé Uke que yo- un suave jalón del tazón se siento, pero esta vez del lado de Sasuke

- te recuerdo, que la primera vez que lo hicimos, no fue muy agradable para mí,- el ceño fruncido, él decía que iba por buen camino, faltaba poco.

- tal vez, pero las demás veces, gritabas como un procesó- síguelo provocando Naruto un tironeo más fuerte y ganas la batalla.

- por eso teme, hay que comprobarlo, yo sé que te haré gritar como nunca has gritado,- un tirón hacia Sasuke, se sintió aún más fuerte, lo iba a lamentar por el plato, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

- sé que no lo harás,- volvió a jalar el plato, el caldo de ramen ya casi se salía por la fuerza que ejercían.

- no me subestimes, bastardo- volvió a jalarlo, aun mas fuerte hacia él.

- no te subestimo, idiota,-

Y el tazón por fin fue jalado hacia la dirección del Uchiha con tanta fuerza que, todo el caldo y contenido del Ramen, cayó encima de él, varios pedazos de Naruto tenía en la cara al igual que algunos fideos, el caldo, goteaba de su camisa empapando, todo su torso, y parte de los pantalones, una visión que se le hacía demasiado suculenta a Uzumaki.

- sabes Sasuke, yo siempre agradezco por la comida,- el cometario salió de la boca del rubio como un ronco gemido, y Sasuke sintió un frío en la espalda.

- y eso que tiene que ver con que, me hayas empapado de Ramen idiota,-

- que esta comida la voy a disfrutar al máximo, así que Itadakimasu,-

Ya no hubo tiempo para esquivarlo, de pronto se vio acorralado entre el piso de la cocina y el cuerpo de Naruto, su boca se vio inesperadamente invadida, por la del rubio, era una batalla de lenguas, en la que ninguno se daría por vencido, las manos habilidosas, de Uzumaki, empezaron a vagar por todo aquel torso, que ya era más que conocido por él, pero que aun así esta vez disfrutaría aún más, desesperados por obtener un poco de oxígeno, se separaron.

Naruto se quedó un momento admirando a la persona que más quería, abajo de él, con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la falta de oxígeno, el cabello revuelto, y los labios ligeramente hinchados " ha! Y luego dice que el cara de Uke soy yo" se jactó en su mente.

Antes de que reaccionara el azabache, Naruto ataco el cuello, el cual se mostraba sin vergüenza bañado en Ramen, empezó a mordisquear ligeramente, mientras sus manos, se metían abajo de la camisa del moreno.

- na...ruto!- al darse cuenta Sasuke de aquel, vergonzoso sonido que había salido de su boca, se cubrió la cara con las manos, con la cara más roja que los tomates, que tenía en el refrigerador - usuratonkachi!-

Naruto ni se inmuto, sabía que el bastardo, tenía cara, de estreñido todo el tiempo, como si de plano fuera una maldita piedra, pero sabía que aun así, él era aún más receptivo que el a la hora del sexo.

Sigo lamiendo y succionando el cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas, que después serian de color morado, la camisa, ya está más que alzada, solamente se separó un poco para poder sacársela por la cabeza a Sasuke, le sorprendió que se allá dejado hacer dócilmente, pero la dureza que sintió frotarse con su muslo, le hiso entender, que ya tenía la guerra ganada.

Volvió a atacar el cuello, pero esta vez fue bajando, hacia el torso, el cual lamió, y beso, hasta acercarse, a uno de los pezones, soplo un poco en él, mientras veía como el azabache gemía quedito, con su mano izquierda tapando sus ojos, su boca entre abierta, dejando salir esos pequeños, e indecorosos sonidos, y sonrió.

Mordió un poco el pezón derecho, mientras en el otro, hacía movimientos circulares con sus dedos, por el estremecimiento, que ataco el cuerpo debajo suyo, sabía que lo está haciendo bien.

Cuando por fin quedo duro y ensalivado, el pezón derecho, continuo al izquierdo, repitiendo el mismo ejercicio, mientras Sasuke, se retorcía cada vez más, y los gemidos, se oían cada vez más fuerte.

-juro que te matare, Na...ruto! Ahh! (pequeña mordida en el pezón)-

- pero valdrá la pena -

Siguió bajando, hasta la orilla del pantalón, mientras jugaba un poco, con el pequeño, ombligo, metiendo y sacando la lengua de él, sus manos ya estaba retirando los pantalones. Sasuke, estaba todo perdido, nunca imagino, sentirse tan débil y sometido por Naruto, pero ¡oh, vaya!, estaba ahí tirado en medio de la cocina, apunto de ser violado, por su novio, el que al parecer, ya estaba más que listo, no supo en que momento, pero Naruto ya estaba en bóxer de color azul que aprisionaba el erguido pene.

Cuando menos se lo espero, él ya estaba sin el pantalón, su bóxer negro, se ajustaba perfectamente a sus caderas, lo que hacía que sus prominente erección, fuera más que obvia, por un momento estuvo tentado a decir, ¡ ya quítamelos, y follame!, pero se contuvo, aun le quedaba algo de orgullo.

El rubio con pantalón ajeno en mano, se quedó embobado, viendo el maravilloso espécimen que tenía por novio, cabello tan negro como la noche sin luna, revuelto con un aire salvaje, la cara sonrojada, la boca entre abierta, y los ojos velados por el deseo, se sentía con el ego por los aires, por provocar tan magnificas reacciones en su pareja, pero sabía que lo más difícil, aun no empezaba.

Acerco su boca a el elástico del bóxer del moreno, y con los dientes, empezó a bajarlo lentamente, el cuerpo ajo el tembló, sabía que estaba nervioso, tanto o más que el cuándo por fin el bóxer quedo tirado por otro lado, el miembro del moreno, se erguía orgulloso, goteando en la punta aquel liquido pre seminal, a él, la boca se le hizo agua.

Mordió un poco el costado de la cadera, logrado sacar más gemidos del moreno, beso, mordió, y lamio toda esa parte, hasta llegar, al miembro, comenzó con pequeñas lamidas en la punta, los gemidos se intensificaron más, siguió así hasta la base, la cual mordió levemente, y un ¡Mas!, por parte de Sasuke, lo obligó a engullirse el miembro de una sola, en su boca.

El grito de satisfacción, que soltó el moreno, sabía que nunca se iría, de su memoria, comenzó a succionar lentamente, conforme los gemidos aumentaba, con su lengua saboreaba toda la longitud, tratando de no dejar, ningún lugar en el olvido, despego su boca del miembro, solo para volver a metérselo, y así comenzar con un suave vaivén, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera.

-aaah!...¡Naruto!...mmmmh!-

Al darse cuenta que si no hacía algo con esa boca, ahora más ruidosa que la suya, se correría en cualquier momento, así que acerco tres dedos a la boca de del moreno, el cual los empezó a lamer, sabía que tenía que hacer, no dé en baldé, fue lo mismo que hiso con Naruto, cuando los tres dedos estuvieron perfectamente lubricados, Naruto los separo de la boca del Uchiha, sin separar aun, su boca, de la erección, abrió mas esas piernas, para así tener más acceso, al pequeño orificio virgen.

Metió un dedo lentamente, la cara e molestia, se pintó en Sasuke, pero aun así no lo pateo, comenzó a hacer círculos adentro del pequeño oyó, cuando los quejidos, se convirtieron, de nuevo en gemidos, supo que era momento de meter el segundo dedo, y para que no sintiera peor molestia el moreno, comenzó a succionar, más fuerte y más rápido la erección, el ritmo frenético se hizo aún más salvaje.

Cuando tres dedos, estaban ahí dentro, con ese lugar ya más que dilatado, y un Sasuke, más que sobre excitado, supo entonces, que ya era momento de entrar, se retiró su bóxer, abrió aún más esas piernas largas y blancas, y se ubicó, justo en el centro, rozando con la punta de su miembro, el orificio de carne, rozo un poco más hasta que metió lentamente la punta, Sasuke se quejó y él se acercó a besarlo tiernamente.

- seré cuidadoso,- le dijo al terminar el beso. Sasuke solo asintió, paso sus brazos al rededor del cuello, del rubio, y escondió su cabeza en la curvatura, del cuello bronceado.

- si me duele, no dudes, en que te morderé,- comento, mientras sentía como ese enorme- en este momento lo sentía mas que enorme- miembro, se habría paso en su interior lentamente, su boca ya estaba preparada para morder.

-puedes también, rasguñarme la espalda,- Naruto tenía dificultad, para mantener los ojos abiertos, era demasiado placer y dolor, al mismo tiempo, algo en verdad contradictorio, pero aun así sumamente placentero.

Y sasuke tenía el mismo pensamiento, pero su boca, estaba demasiado ocupada, mordiendo, aquel cuello, que sabía tan bien, para evitar soltar, los quejidos que pugnaban con salir de su boca.

Cuando por fin estuvo completamente adentro, espero unos segundos, para que su pareja, se acostumbrara, sabia por experiencia, lo incomodo que al principio seria.

-¡muévete, dobe!-

Con es como permiso, empezó el movimiento, de caderas, al principio lento, y suave, conforme los gemidos aumentaban

-¡ve más rápido, joder!- bueno Sasuke, no era la persona más paciente del mundo, ni el más delicado.

Y así mandando al carajo, to muestra de delicadeza, as embestidas fueron, subiendo de intensidad, haciendo el vaivén, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, con el cual los dos estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-¡más...fuerte...usuran...tonkachi!-

-¡te...lo...dije...ttebayo..que...lo...dis...fruta...rias...¡maldicion...eres tan estrecho!-

Harto de esa postura, Sasuke, logro empujar, a Naruto de modo que este callera de espaldas al suelo, mientras él se subía a horcajadas, de Naruto, justo encima de su erección, la tomo con una mano, y lentamente, se auto penetro, para el deleite, del rubio, que via todo con los ojos más que abiertos.

Naruto tomo de las caderas a Sasuke, para así ayudarlo a moverse, mas fácil, y con mayor velocidad, Uzumaki prácticamente, ya estaba en su Nirvana personal, con tan grato espectáculo, que solo, era y seria exclusivamente para él.

Llegando a un punto en el que las embestidas, aumentaban, y la estrechez se sentía más asfixiante, el orgasmo llego sin avisar. El primero en llegar fue Sasuke, que con una gama de colores tras sus parpados fuertemente cerrados, culmino en el pecho de su novio, al igual, que en el suyo. Naruto con un ronco gemido, y un fuerte apretón, con ambas manos, en las caderas del moreno, su semilla, salió disparada dentro de Sasuke

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-sabes teme, hay que traer más seguido Ramen, para comer en casa-

Después de haber caído rendidos, uno encima del otro, y de sus respiraciones, tener de nuevo el control, Sasuke, se entretuvo aun encima del rubio, haciendo círculos imaginarios, mientras que Naruto, acariciaba tiernamente sus cabellos.

-hummp, puede ser-respondió simplemente

- claro que si dattebayo!, pero esta vez tirare el Ramen sobre mí-

Sasuke solo sonrió y se abrazó más a esa bola de cabellos rubios, que tenía por novio.

Porque no importaba, quien fuera el activo, o el pasivo, porque a fin de cuentas, el NaruSasu, o SasuNaru, no tenía importancia ,si seguían siendo ellos, Naruto y Sasuke, esas dos personas, que tan bien, se complementaban.

**-FIN-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Hola gente, hermosa este fic lo subi en Whatpad, pero lo subo aquí en , porque hoy es el 2º Bombardeo SasuNaru, en Facebook, en la página " El final de Kishimoto me importa una mierda, yo amo el SasuNaru 3" así que este es uno de mis aportes, espero que les haya gustado leerlo, tanto como a mi escribirlo, y sin más me despido, cuídense, Sayo (nwn)/**


End file.
